Excuses
by Karashi
Summary: Everyone has darkness in them, no one is born perfectly good or perfectly evil. What or who will it take for Gwen to acknowledge the darkness in her? Since this is under M, I doubt people will get to see this unless they look for it so enjoy 8D


**Disclaimers: **

Ben 10 and its respective characters belong to Man of Action

**Excuses**  
by Karashi

_Gwendolyn discreetly and quietly slipped into a secluded safe house the older Plumbers built. It was little more than a large bungalow from the outside, but inside the walls were reinforced titanium alloy and a security grid constantly flashed on monitors. _

_A blip appeared on the screen, moving far too quickly than anything on earth was capable of and it was heading straight for the safe house._

He had found her. Dear gods she didn't think it would be this soon, not when the Galactic Enforcers had promised they would do everything they could to slow him down. What had he done to them?

_She was shaking. From her knees to the very ends of her fingers, small tremors travelled along her slender form. Despite the intense focus in her eyes and the calm bravado she exuded, deep down she was scared. _

_Anyone could see she wasn't just scared, she was down right terrified. Even him. Especially him. _

_And she hated it. Absolutely _hated_ it._

She hated the ease with which he'd manage to track her down. Despite all her precautions he could find her so effortlessly they may as well have been playing a mere child's game of hide and seek. But with the frequency of his appearance increasing, they very well might have been playing cat and mouse.

She hated that even when she overexerted her magical aura, his powers still dwarfed hers by at least a dozen fold. And he was far too willing to remind her of this fact in each and every damned encounter. He could level an entire city if he so chose. He could. He _had_. And he had done so to draw her out of hiding.

She hated that even though he was no where within the immediate vicinity, she could sense the distance between them diminishing. She could see the feral leer of his lips, hear his steady, controlled breathing, and by the gods she could practically _feel_ his presence as if he was standing directly behind her.

But what she hated most was that even after all these years he still had an effect on her. The very mention of his name sent chills shooting up her spine. But she was not afraid of _him_ per se.

_Thick tendrils suddenly wound around her body before flinging her to a wall. Her back slammed painfully against steel with a grunt as her wrists were pinned on either side of her head by fists with a grip like vice. A blur approached and instinctively she kicked out; the heel of her boots catching her assailant square in the chest. Flesh bent to absorb the blow harmlessly before pressing closely against Gwen's body. From having retaliated, the red-haired woman now found herself in the most compromising position of straddling the familiar, broad-shouldered form._

"_Getting sloppy, Gwen." Kevin leered, "It only took me a month to find you this time. Or is this your way of telling me you _want_ to be found?"_

"_Let go of me." She hissed; hands aglow with power._

"_But dear sweet Gwendolyn, why would I want to do that?" He purred, slowly grinding his hips against hers. This smug, self-assured motion was enough to break the calm in her mind._

"_Don't touch me!" She snarled desperately struggling against him, not realizing she only made it all the more enjoyable for him. "You don't have the right to touch me!"_

She wasn't afraid of what he could do to her. She could handle pain and was mentally prepared to lose her life given her line of work. It wouldn't be her first brush with the Grim Reaper, it wouldn't be her last. Oh if it were only about such trivial matters of life and death, Gwendolyn wouldn't be this frightened of Kevin and be so franticly trying to get away from him.

No, what truly terrified her was what being around him, being near him made her feel.

There was the surge of adrenaline, the heady thrill of exhilaration, and the heat. Oh gods, the _heat_ that would build in the very depths of her being she could almost believe she was burning from the inside. It was oppressive and overwhelming but it felt so incredible she could hardly stand it.

"_I never thought I needed the right," he laughed before crushing his lips against hers._

And there was the darkness.

The darkness in her heart that she would never admit to existing would seep out from the corners of her mind. It would merge with the flames licking at Gwen, tainting them, tainting _her_ with its obsidian touch. This darkness would whisper things into her mind. Things about wicked desires she could never possibly have wanted but would suddenly find herself longing for.

_She bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to dissuade him from continuing his savage, primal assault on her body. _

Desires of being revered and worshipped for what she was capable of and what she had done despite being obligated. Desires of taking what she wanted, protocol and diplomacy be damned simply because it would be convenient. Numerous of all were the desires of having her bare flesh writhing against him as he claimed her, _all_ of her again and again.

_Her nails dug into her palms as she felt his gyrations against her grow harder, more insistent. She could taste his blood on her tongue, rusty and bitter and oh so addictive. And for unknown reasons, Gwen found herself parting her blood-stained lips and returning the kiss._

The blackened flames would twist and writhe within her consciousness, within the very depths of her soul. They were viciously tender in their dance, grotesquely beautiful in their efforts to wrench Gwen away from the path of good she had so determinedly set herself on.

Gwen couldn't, _wouldn't_ accept that these vile thoughts, these disgusting wants were hers. It wasn't possible. She wasn't anything like that! This darkness was not hers, it was _his_. It was all his, it had to be.

_In her mind she rationalized she had only responded to make him lower his guard. That she was not giving into her own primal urges. The moans she so desperately tried to suppress proved otherwise._

_His grip on her wrists had gone slack, but rather than wrenching herself free, she clung to him tightly. Easily he supported her weight as his hands, now unrestricted, began to reacquaint themselves with every inch of her body. _

_She gasped in objection when the fabric of her clothes dug into her flesh as Kevin tore them off. Her skin prickled from the cool night air briefly before the heat of their bodies overwhelmed her senses._

He had corrupted her. He had ruined her. He had made her like him!

"_N-no." She whispered, barely audible. But she knew he heard her. He had stopped and was staring deeply into her eyes._

He had done no such thing and she knew it. She was just using him as an excuse for her own weakness. As a warning of what she could become if she wasn't strong enough to resist the siren's song.

"_No what?" He asked his voice devoid of the effort it took to restrain himself._

"_No more running." She stated grimly, "Just take what you want and leave me alone."_

She was strong, wasn't she?

"_I have no problem taking what I want." The manic lust-filled look in his eyes intensified and Gwen felt a thrill shoot up her spine. "It's the keeping I have trouble with."_

_Gods, he only needed a mere glance to turn her from a confident, magic-wielder into a weak-kneed, ordinary woman. _

Around Kevin, Gwen wasn't so certain. She didn't know if she could keep the aching needs he managed to summon within her at bay. Or if she even _wanted_ to at all.

--

**Author's Note: **This fic was totally inspired after reading Future!Dark!Kwevin fics by fellow fanfic authors Chibi Hime and Vampire Toy. I am merely the poor man's version of these two talented writers ;A; Comments and Reviews appreciated but not expected.


End file.
